The purpose of the project is to study the chemical and physical properties and metabolism of proteoglycans in a number of tissue and cell systems. Topics of present interest include: 1) Protein chemistry and immunology of the core protein of proteoglycans from the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma; 2) Effects of brefeldin A on biosynthesis of core protein precursors and processing to mature proteoglycans; 3) analyses of sulfated oligosaccharides on proteoglycans and sialoproteins in bone and cartilage tumor cells; 4) Effects of chlorate on sulfation of bone sialoprotein in a bone osteosarcoma cell line; 5) Effects of parathyroid hormone on hyaluronic acid and proteoglycan synthesis by bone cells.